Inside These Walls
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: "This prison is the best in the nation, and we take pride when we say not a single attempt at escape has been successful. We house in our cells the most dangerous, ranging from murderers, cannibals, rapists, thieves, a few assassins, con-artists, and the dangerous mentally unstable. As long as you are inside these walls, we guarantee your safety."
1. Chapter 1

"This prison is the best in the nation, and we take pride when we say not a single attempt at escape has been successful. We house in our cells the most dangerous, ranging from murderers, cannibals, rapists, thieves, a few assassins, con-artists, and the dangerous mentally unstable. As long as you are inside these walls, we guarantee your safety. If an inmate lays a hand on you, we will not hesitate to shoot them dead. They have already been informed of this and they will be on their best behavior. Please find your guide and they will take you to the inmate you've been assigned to." The woman before the group of students said, the monkey on her shoulder shrieked and Allen flinched back at the sudden noise.

The students around him began talking to one another, and Allen was once again left alone. He was always alone, completely and utterly alone, but Allen didn't mind, he preferred to be alone with his thoughts. But sometimes, it tore him apart as he was ignored, and everyone whispered about him. Allen had come to accept that he was, in fact, a freak. Though Allen accepted that fact, the whispers still jabbed at him. It was an unsolvable problem, so Allen opened that jar that housed his depression and added more to it.

"Hey circus freak! Come on we're leaving." Someone called from behind, and Allen turned around to see a group of five waiting for him. Allen blushed in embarrassment when he realized he'd spaced out. In the group was a girl about his age that he didn't recognize. She had she green tinted black hair that cut off just above her shoulders, her purple eyes smiling. She wore a short black dress that peaked out beneath the white sweater she wore over it. She held a pile of folders in her arms, each folder brimming with paper work.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee Lee." She smiled, moving the folders to one arm and stretching out her free hand for Allen to shake. " I'll be taking you five to your assigned inmates."

Allen nodded, and shook her hand with his false smile. She pulled a folder from the top of the stack and handed it to Allen. Lenalee handed out the rest of the folders and told them it was information on the inmates.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, I'll show you the way!" Lenalee said , happily. She led the group down the main hall that led into a wider hall way that made up half of the facility. Three out of the five were dropped off at cells and Lenalee led Allen, and a boy named Toby through another doorway. The hallway they came too branched once more and Lenalee turned left. Allen paused and read the large hanging sign. Allen gulped and jogged to catch up to the other two.

"Good morning, Susan!" Lenalee greeted to the woman at the front desk. The woman looked up from her typing and smiled.

"Good morning, Lenalee. What can I do for you." She asked.

"I need patient number 119's room key, please." Lenalee requested and the woman rolled her chair back to the wall hanging with keys. She unhooked one, rolled back, and handed it to Lenalee with a smile. Lenalee thanked her and ushered the two down the hall once more. She stopped before a room numbered 18 and unlocked the door.

"Lavi? You have a visitor." Lenalee stated, bringing Toby to her side. The pile of books moved and a few slid down the mountain. The person Allen assumed to be Lavi emerged from behind the stacks and smiled. His fiery red hair was held out of his face by a green bandanna, and one of his emerald green eyes was covered by a black eye patch. He began laughing loudly, startling Allen and Toby. Lavi wrapped his arms around himself as he laughed madly.

"I finally got that joke Deak told me!" Lavi managed to say between his laughs. The two looked at Lenalee confused.

"Deak is one of Lavi's known personalities. He has dissociative identity disorder. He's a good guy besides the random personality changes. So, take care of him, Toby." Lenalee smiled and Toby looked at her like she was crazy herself. Toby sigh and ran a hand through his curly blonde hair. Lenalee handed Toby the key and led Allen from the room, shutting the door behind her.

The pair back tracked to the interception of halls and continued straight on. Lenalee knocked loudly on the glass that surrounded the office. The window slid open and Lenalee requested the large gates be opened. The man grunted in response and a loud buzz echoed through the hall. The gate was lifted slowly and the two ducked beneath. Allen was told to empty his pockets of everything, and he had to walk through a large metal detector. After several checks of the same style, the two were cleared to go into the actual wing. Lenalee was handed a white card, which she clutched carefully.

Lenalee led Allen to the room at the end of the hall and she breathed a sigh.

"This is it Allen. The room of Kanda Yuu. I have several things to tell you, they'll keep you on his good side. Number one, his first name is yes Yuu, but do not address him as such, call him Kanda. Number two, Kanda is the only inmate in the facility, not just this wing, who is allowed to have a weapon. The reason for that is in the file. Number three, don't ask about why he's here. It's a sore subject and he will, and I mean WILL use his katana on you. Keep those in mind and you will survive." Lenalee warned before swiping the card through the scanner. The door clicked, and Lenalee opened it carefully.

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked stepping into the sunlight lit room.

"Hmmm…?" The figure on the bed noised. He sat cross-legged, eyes closed, a katana resting on his lap.

"This is Allen, Allen this is Kanda." Lenalee introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kanda." Allen said extending an hand. Kanda ignore it and stood, placing the katana down on the bed. Kanda stared at the book self before pulling off a worn book.

"Well, I'll let you two get acquainted." Lenalee stated before leaving the room.

"So…" Allen said trying to break the awkward silence that had formed. Kanda closed the book he'd been trying to read and glared at Allen.

"Listen, Moyashi. We aren't going to be friends, or acquaintances, nothing of the sort. I already hate you. I'm not going to answer the questions you ask, I won't make conversation. I'm only doing this so I can go outside of this room." Kanda growled and Allen looked up at Kanda as he crept closer.

"Why can't you leave the room?" Allen asked.

"Are you stupid? This is the maximum security wing, or whatever it's called. I've been in here three months, I can't leave and I haven't. I was told if I allowed you to come and do your damn study for class I could leave for an hour a day."

Allen nodded and sat down on the floor. Kanda picked up the book once more and leafed through the pages. Allen sighed and leaned against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen plopped down on the worn sofa and opened the folder carefully, not to lose any of the pages inside. In the folder were details about Kanda. Allen skimmed through the plainly stated information about his birthday, family and previous address. He slowed his reading when he found the place he was looking for, the reason for Kanda's arrest.

_At 9:05 pm, the Greenbridge police received a call from the Tiedoll residence and hurried to the scene. Upon arrival, the two officers discovered the corpses of Froi Tiedoll and two of his adoptive sons. After calling for back up, the two officers searched the house for the remaining child. Kanda Yuu, age 9, was found sitting in the basement clutching a bloodied katana. The katana in question was used to murder the three. Upon questioning the child said he was not present for the murder and did not kill his family. But evidence suggests that he was the murderer,and he was arrested just after. Kanda Yuu has been sentenced to life in prison without parole. _

Allen closed the folder and tossed it onto the coffee table. There was so much he didn't understand, and he was warned not to mention the topic to Kanda. Allen sighed and stretched, letting out a yawn. Allen looked at the clock and frowned at the red dashes that told the time. It was well past midnight, and Allen grabbed the file from the table and headed down the narrow hallway to his bedroom. Allen quickly redressed into baggy sweats and climbed into the comfort of his warm bed. Allen instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Allen's alarm buzzed and Allen shook awake at the loud, repeating buzz. He slapped the clock until he hit the correct button and it stopped screaming. Allen moaned and slowly crawled from bed. He pulled open his drawers, pulled out an old concert T-shirt and skinny jeans. Allen lazily slipped on his jeans and put on his studded belt. He pulled on the T-shirt, then lazily fixed his hair in the cracked mirror. With a sigh, Allen grabbed his boots from the corner of the room and pulled them on. Allen his things and left the room to do his other morning tasks. He plopped his bag down on the kitchen table and Cross moaned from the couch.

"Not so loud!" Cross demanded, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Yes, Master. I've got to go in a minute the bus will be here soon to take me to the prison." Allen said grabbing the toast that popped and taking a large bite from both slices.

"Prison? What did you do?" Cross asked, completely forgetting what Allen was assigned.

"Nothing, Master. Remember, last week I said I'd be going to the prison to study an inmate or whatever. You read over the permission slip. Jesus, not my fault you're forgetful." Allen scolded and Cross used his hand to mimic Allen talking. Allen rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag and slammed the front door shut.

The bus pulled into the parking lot before the prison. Everyone unboarded and entered the facility. As Allen entered the building, Lenalee tapped on his shoulder, and he turned around and smiled.

"Everyone but you can just walk into their inmate's cell, well not walk but compared to getting into Kanda's it is. So, no need to follow them, just go to the front desk each day and I'll bring you there." Lenalee smiled and Allen nodded. "Well, we should get going."

"I guess we should, everyone as already left." Allen stated, gesturing to the empty room that housed the rest of his class just moments before. Lenalee led Allen down the same hallways as the day before and brought him through the same checks.

"Listen Allen, I have to run, you remeber which room was his right?" Lenalee asked as Allen grabbed his things from the bin. Allen nodded and Lenalee shoved the card into his hand. "Great, sorry to leave you like this, but I have to get back to work. Kanda can leave his room now, just be sure to go tell Lawrence, the guard over there, before you take him out of his room." Lenalee advised and Allen took a mental note. Lenalee turned and left Allen standing alone in the hallway. Allen managed to find the room once more, and he sighed before sliding the card through. The door unlocked and Allen knocked out of habit. Allen opened the door when he heard a muffled 'enter'.

Kanda sat on his bed leaning against the wall, the book from the day before in his lap, almost finished. Kanda shoved a ripped peice of paper between the pages to mark his place, before closing the book.

"Like to read?" Allen asked as he tried to read the cover of the book Kanda held.

"I hate reading, it's just something to pass the time." Kanda commented running his fingers over the worn cover and smiling slightly.

"What book are you reading then?"

"Hamlet...it was my adoptive father's favorite. On rainy nights he could be found reading this. I don't understand why he liked it so much."

"_To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles..._" Allen began reciting with a large smile. Kanda rolled his eyes and Allen stopped, chuckling slightly.

"I hope I don't bore you to death." Allen commented, sitting down beside Kanda on the bed.

"I've reread Hamlet and Lenalee's romance novels hundreds of times in the past ten years, I doubt you'll bore me that much." Kanda replied and Allen smiled a bit.

"If you want, I can bring you some new books you haven't read." Allen suggested

"That would be nice." Kanda replied, placing the book to the side and leaning his head onto the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with the katana?" Allen questioned, trying to get answers about Kanda's past. Allen knew he wasn't and shouldn't ask about anything involving the murders but he just had to know.

"My katana? It was used to kill.." Kanda paused, took a deep breath and clutched the katana. "It was used to kill my entire family."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Allen said, feeling guilty and slightly amazed that he got an answer out of him.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You know you're the first one to ask about it. People just read about the reason in my file then stay away from me. I was nine! I didn't do it! I didn't kill Tiedoll, Daisya or Marie. I didn't do it! They wouldn't listen to a word I said. I tried to tell them everything. About the man and how...I just. They just assumed it was...me. It wasn't me. But, you probably believe I did it, right?" Kanda ranted clutching the katana even tighter as he talked.

"Kanda! Calm down. Please, don't kill me for this!" Allen said as he leaned over and hugged the on-the-verge-of-breaking Kanda. Kanda stiffened at the touch then relaxed slightly, letting the katana rest on his lap once again. Allen released him and smiled.

"Feel better now that you've ranted? You know I'll listen if you need to talk." Allen said with a smile.

"You must think I'm crazy right? Like that red-headed idiot that runs around talking to himself." Kanda stated leaning back against the wall once more with a sigh. He place the katana on the bed and closed his eyes in thought. Allen leaned on the wall as well and waited a moment before replying.

"No, I don't think you're crazy. And if you say you didn't do it, I believe you." Allen commented. Kanda opened his eyes and looked at him surprised.

"You can't really mean that."

"Thank you." Kanda said and Allen smiled, standing.

"I'll be back in a minute, I have to go see a guard about letting an inmate out." Allen stated opening the door. Kanda nodded and Allen let the door lock itself behind him. Allen walked quickly down the white hallways to the glass surrounded office. He knocked on the glass to get the man's attention. He looked up at Allen annoyed then slid open the window.

"Whaaat?" He asked

"You're Lawrence right? I was told to come see you about getting Kanda out of his cell." Allen said and the man rolled the chair out, standing. He grabbed something from the desk and stepped into the hallway. He walked quickly down the halls with Allen trailing behind. Lawrence stopped before Kanda's door, swiped another card through, and entered the cell.

"Come here." He demanded and Kanda reluctantly stood and walked over to the man. Lawrence put a think metal bracelet onto Kanda's wrist,then he put another on Allen's.

"These, though they may not look it, are newly created handcuffs. If one of you goes 100ft from the other, then this one gets enough electricity shot through them to knock them out." Lawrence explained pointing to Kanda as he explained who would get shocked. Allen nodded and fidgeted with his bracelet.

"You can head to the yard if you'd like or just wander the halls, just be back in an hour." Lawrence stated before leaving the room. Allen sighed as he watched Kanda pull on his shoes.

"Where to?" Allen asked as the pair walked down the blindingly white halls.

"Outside, I need some fresh air." Kanda stated as he pushed open a door that led outside.

Inside the small fenced in yard that prisoners were allowed to enter for a hour each day, was empty except for a familiar red-head, and a few other students and their inmates. The moment the large doors slammed shut, Lavi spun around and ran towards Kanda with a large grin on his face.

"YUUUUU!" He yelled as he glomped Kanda. He hit the pavement, hard, and so did Lavi after Kanda tossed him off.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Kanda growled

"Don't call you that right?" Lavi nervously chuckled.

"That's right. Now, what do you want."

"I just wanted to see who you got and all. Is this him? Whoa his hair is white! My person is boring! Isn't that right, person." Lavi rambled ruffling Allen's hair and talking to Toby.

"Stop referring to me as 'my person' or 'person'. Jesus, I've told you a million times my name is Toby." Toby lectured and Lavi stuck out his tongue.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Kanda asked as Lavi continued to play with Allen's hair. Allen kept moving and telling him to leave but the simple-minded red-head was fascinated by the strange color of Allen's hair.

"Please, leave my hair alone." Allen pleaded as Lavi began braided his hair. Lavi ignored him and continued braiding, twirling and messing with his hair. Allen let out a sigh and allowed him to continue when he realized he wouldn't stop. Kanda pulled Lavi's hands away and flicked him in the forehead, that being the worst thing he could do to him without being thrown back in his cell. Though, the thump was enough to catch his attention and Lavi immediately began rubbing the red spot on his forehead.

"That hurt, Yuu!" Lavi whined.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" Kanda growled and Lavi snickered.

"Uh...Lavi? I wouldn't do that if I were you." Allen warned and Lavi smiled and waved off his advice.

"Me and Yuu here are best friends! He wouldn't hurt me!" Lavi smiled as he walked backwards in circles around Kanda.

"Since when are we friends, and I swear to god, call me that one more time."

"Oh Yuu! Don't deny it, we're best buds forever and all that!" Lavi said hugging Kanda who only rolled his eyes in reponse.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Allen exclaimed standing abruptly, grabbing his bag that he'd thrown across the room when he entered. he sat back down next to Kanda and began pulling out the contents.

"I brought you some books, just like I promised." Allen smiled, stacking them up on his lap, tossing the empty bag to the side. Kanda grabbed the first book from the stack and leafed through it.

"These are some of my favorites. I hope you like them like I do." Allen said as Kanda leafed through a second book.

"These are all new, why not give me the shitty old ones?" Kanda asked as he removed his finger from the sticky residue the price tag left.

"Well, I don't own any of them...I just rent them from the library. That's why it took so long to get these for you, I saved up a bit for them." Allen explained

"You bought them for me? Why?" Kanda questioned and Allen just smiled.

"Because I could, so just drop it okay?"

"Thank you." Kanda mumbled, taking the small pile in his hands. Allen smiled and stood once again. Kanda stood as well, grabbing his katana as he did so, hooking it in place.

"Let's go for a walk." Allen suggested. Kanda nodded and Allen retrieved the silver bracelets from a desk drawer. After putting on the proper on, and putting the other on Kanda, the pair left the cell and headed down the hospital like hallways.

"So, do you want to just wander the halls or go outside." Allen asked, breaking the silence that filled the air between them.

"Wander the halls, I don't want to see that damn usagi again." Kanda stated scowling.

"Alright. Hey, these handcuff bracelet things, don't you think 100ft is a bit extreme?" Allen asked, twirling the cuff around his small wrist.

"No, not really. Not compared to the size of this god forsaken place. 100ft is a small amount of space if you size this facility to a normal prison, at one of those places, we'd have 10 maybe 15 feet between up." Kanda commented and Allen nodded slowly taking the information in.

"How long have you been here?" Allen asked, noticing Kanda was in, what seemed to be rare, question answering mood.

"About a year and a half ago. Until then I was at a lower security prison with a bunch of other people my age." Kanda stated and Allen once again nodded, taking in the information.

"Heeeeyy, person! Look it's Yuuuuu!" Lavi's voice echoed down the hall, followed by Toby telling him his name was Toby, once again. Lavi sprinted down the long hallway aiming to collide with Kanda, who side-stepped in the last seconds, stuck out an arm and waited. Lavi, being the simple-minded child he is, managed to run straight into Kanda's hand, effectively hitting himself in the face.

"Ow! Yuu! That hurt!" Lavi yelled.

"I've told you countless times not to call me that!" Kanda growled and Lavi giggled walking in circles around Toby, who just stood there and sighed in union with Allen.

"Kanda, why don't you calm down a bit." Allen suggested, pulling Kanda away from Lavi.

"Yeah, Yuu! Let's go get some food!" Lavi exclaimed grabbing Kanda's hand and pulling him towards the lunchroom. Allen ran after the pair, with Toby not far behind.

* * *

"Kanda~ Hun! It's been forever, what can I get for you?" Jerry asked leaning halfway out of the kitchen window to hug Kanda.

"I'll take my usual soba." Kanda replied removing the chef from his person. Jerry smiled took the other's orders and went to prepare the meals. Kanda sighed and leaned against the walls, closing his eyes deep in thought.

"Kanda?" Allen said standing before him, looking up at him with curious eyes.

"What?" Kanda sighed, looking down at Allen.

"What ya thinking about?" Allen asked with a smile. Kanda looked away from the silver eyes that gazed at him and said a quick reply before leaving to collect his order. Allen frowned and followed kanda to grab his own order.

"Are you sure you can eat all this, cutie?" Jerry asked as he handed over Allen's array of food.

"Yes! Thank you." Allen smiled piling the trays onto his arms and making his way across the lunch room to join Kanda. It was strange, but he felt at home in the facility. But he hated the prison itself, he didn't quite understand what he was thinking, but he sort of liked coming here. It was a strange notion that Allen knew to keep to himself.

Allen laid his meal before him as he sat down next to Kanda, immediately beginning to shovel food into his mouth. Kanda put down his chopsticks and stared at Allen.

"What?" Allen asked through a mouthful of food, making the word sound like a jumble of M's and odd sounding T's.

"Dude! How are you eating all that?!" Lavi asked,reaching for one of Allen's onion rings. Allen went to stab Lavi's hand with his fork and Lavi quickly drew his hand back.

"I dunno, just hungry." Allen replied with a shrug, eating once more.

"You're so weird!" Lavi said, taking a donut and skewing it with a lone chopstick, then eating it off the stick. Kanda gave him a questioning look as Lavi ate it.

"Says the hyper ginger with multiple personalities that just skewered a donut with one of my chopsticks." Kanda said grabbing a fork from the cup of utensils and finished eating. Allen finished his meal, stacked the plates up and followed Kanda to drop them back off. With a huge smile, Allen followed Kanda back to his cell.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you can't leave your cell anymore?!" Allen yelled as he stood before Kanda, who sat on his bed quietly.

"Like I fucking said 'I've had that privilege revoked.' What part didn't you get?" Kanda sneered and Allen frowned

"I know what you meant but I'm asking _why_?" Allen retorted crossing his arms.

"I stabbed the baka usagi, okay." Kanda admitted and Allen let his crossed arms fall to his sides, mouth agape. "It was with a fork and only his hand."

"Why would you do that?" Allen questioned, trying to contain his anger.

"He called me by my first name." Kanda stated like it was the ultimate reason to stab someone.

"Yuu! Yuu! Yuu! Stop being so goddamn sensitive about it. It's a nice name. I like it and you should too." Allen huffed, grabbing Kanda's shirt and pulling him on to his feet.

"You like my name?" Kanda asked, looking down at the shorter teen. Allen crossed his arms once again and sighed.

"Yes, I do, and again stop hating your name." Allen stated, sitting down on the bed. Kanda smiled slightly and sat down on the bed next to Allen. He grabbed Allen's shoulders and turned him so Allen was facing him. Kanda smirked and leaned close, kissing the wide-eyed Allen gently. Allen immediately stiffened in response and pushed Kanda away the second he was out of his daze.

"What the hell was that, Kanda?!" Allen cried, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at Kanda.

" A kiss, you idiot." Kanda replied with a smirk and Allen's face turned dark red.

"I-I. I-I'm n-not I don't. I-I re-eally are-n't I-I...ugh." Allen stuttered, putting his fingers to his lips and trailing them over his bottom lip. Kanda chuckled at Allen's reaction.

"Breathe, Moyashi, breathe." Kanda laughed and Allen whacked him over the head.

"Sh-Shut up!" Allen demanded, clutching his knees tightly and looked down at the wrinkled sheets.

"Can you form words now?" Kanda joked and Allen glared at him, his still red face giving the look of annoyance the opposite effect.

"Why did you...kiss me?" Allen asked, speaking slowly so he wouldn't stutter.

"Why not?"

"You have to have a reason!" Allen retorted, frowning at Kanda.

"I like you, is that not a good enough reason?" Kanda replied.

"How can someone like me? I'm stupid, a space case with a deformed left arm and old man white hair? I have scars all over my body from my abusive master and other things I just can't remember! Why would anybody like an idiotic ex-circus freak like me?" Allen scoffed and Kanda pulled him into his arms.

"I'm a psychotic teenager who's been charged with the murder of my entire adoptive family. I think we're in the same boat. I like you for reasons I don't really want to say." Kanda replied still holding Allen close.

"Do you_ really_ mean that?" Allen asked prying himself out of Kanda's arms. Kanda gave a slow nod in response. Allen smiled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, unsure of what to do or say in this situation. It's not like people said they liked him everyday. The thought gave Allen 'butterflies in his stomach' and he couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face as the thought ran through his mind.

"I do mean it, but let's put this all behind us, alright?" Kanda replied, a bit of worry in his voice that he tried to desperately hide. He wasn't nervous or anything, he just didn't want to hear the small teenager's reply because if Allen didn't say anything along the lines of 'I like you too' or something similar, he wouldn't be able to look the boy in the eyes for the next few months. Kanda sighed and leaned his head against the wall and forced himself not to whack his head into it out of frustration. Allen sat cross legged on the bed looking at the closed eyed inmate with curiosity. Kanda felt Allen's stare and opened one eye to look over at him which caused Allen to blush and quickly turn away.


End file.
